


Jack x Ianto: Jealousy

by MYwritingsXIII



Series: Torchwood: Ianto and Jack [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Talk, date, janto, little bit of Tosh and Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYwritingsXIII/pseuds/MYwritingsXIII
Summary: Jack realizes Ianto may be seeing other people as well, this changes his whole perspective of their relationship. Is he jealous of Ianto ending up in someone else’s bed or is he just worried about his mate? Yet the big question is, will Ianto end up with someone else?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood: Ianto and Jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. "You mean you're going on a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic about them, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, I'm also very open to more writing ideas.

Jack didn’t realize his true feelings for Ianto until this day. What seemed to be a normal day at first, filled with weird alien creatures and the usual filthy cleaning afterwards, suddenly turned into a not-so-fun day when Jack asked Ianto to stay with him to spend the night and the younger boy said no. Luckily for him the others already went home so there were no witnesses of this awkward situation.

“Why not?” Jack asked, a little shocked. Ianto had never said no to him before. At least not when it came to sleeping together, he had said no on other occasions but those were _very_ different.

“I, uh” Ianto began a little nervous “I actually got other plans.” He looked down at his leather shoes avoiding Jack’s gaze. Jack was even more shocked now, what the hell was he talking about? He thought that it was clear that he now as good as owned Ianto. At least he thought that was how it worked. Fine, Jack did flirt with a lot of people still, but he never meant anything by it. He only slept with Ianto. Maybe he didn’t understand all the rules of a human relationship but he knew enough to know that going on a date with other people was very different than flirting. 

“You mean you’re going on a date?” Jack asked, acting like he didn’t care. But that weird feeling in his chest said something else.

“I guess you could call it that, yes.” Ianto replied, looking up to see the other boys reaction. Jack did his best to look as nonchalant as always: “That’s great, have fun!” He tried to sound normal, trying to sound that he was excited for him instead of heartbroken. Maybe heartbroken was a little exaggerated, they weren’t seeing each other for that long, he kept reminding himself. But at the same time, why did he feel ice cold inside when he imagined Ianto and some pretty girl or boy. He didn’t know what would be worse a girl or a boy.

“You’re okay with it right?”

Jack insides screamed: “NO!”, yet what he said out loud was: “Yes of course, I want my employees to have fun!”

Ianto looked down again, he couldn’t help but feel terrible. He honestly thought he meant more to Jack than being one his employees. He wanted Jack to make him stay, but he knew the older man wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t stop him, for him they were just messing around. Maybe it was time to start seeing someone, to get his mind of his boss. Because the way it was going now, he was falling madly in love with someone who could never reciprocate those feelings.

Ianto pulled himself together and smiled. Jack was unsure whether he was imagining it but it seemed a little sad. Maybe he should say how he really felt. Maybe he should stop Ianto and tell him that he wanted more than just messing around.

“Good, uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” Ianto said, trying to keep his voice steady. He turned around, away from Jack, towards the door.

“Yep, tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” This made Ianto turn around and give him a questionable look, saying dryly: “That won’t be a problem, since you _do_ everyone even when it has a like 9 tentacles.”

“Good point, although I’ll never do her again, got kind of sticky in the end-“

“I really don’t want to know. Good night, sir.” He turned around and left. The sound of his last word still hanging in the air.

_Sir…_

Jack wanted to scream: “I thought I told you not to call me sir anymore” but the words didn’t came out. He went to his cabinet and took the bottle of whiskey he hided in there. He really needed it. It was either this or following Ianto. He drank hoping that it would ease the pain. He felt stupid and he still couldn’t quite put into words why he felt this way. He never felt jealous. Not really. He found it pointless, and yet here he was drinking himself into oblivion to get the images of Ianto and someone else out of his head.

But after that bottle the feeling seemed to have increased rather than decreased. He stood up and took his coat, he needed some air. Or maybe a random hook-up. No, he couldn’t. Not when he was in this state. It didn’t seem right.

He pulled out his phone. Instead of looking up a number of one of his previous hook-ups, he dialed Toshiko. Maybe she knew where Ianto went, he would make some excuse about why he needed him like a coffee emergency. Ianto was the only person who could master the coffee machine after all. But maybe she wouldn’t need an excuse. Tosh wasn’t someone to question him, quite the opposite of Gwen or Owen.

Hopefully she wasn’t asleep yet, he really didn’t want to call the others. He knew it would be much harder to get information out of them without them knowing what it was really about.

Luckily she picked up after the second ring, with a sleepy voice she said: “Captain, what’s wrong?” she sounded worried. Maybe already putting on her shoes, guessing there was a problem at the Hub. “Nothing big, I just…” he didn’t know how to put it without sounding desperate. “I need specific help from Ianto.”

“He isn’t with me. Have you tried calling him?” she asked. Jack rolled his eyes, he knew already Ianto wasn’t with her. “Yes, didn’t pick up.” he lied. “But he said earlier he was going out, do you happen to know where?”

“is he going out with someone? But I always thought that… Never mind. I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is. Maybe you can try Gwen or Owen, you know them they probably got it out of him.”

“Okay, no problem. Thanks anyway. Good night.”

Damn it, well there was no other choice, he had to call Gwen or Owen. Every minute that passed was one where Ianto was enjoying company of someone that wasn’t him. Without supervision.

He called Gwen next, because it seemed more like Ianto to tell her and not Owen. Even though he was wrong before with Tosh.

“Do you know what time it is?!” was her sweet way of picking up the phone. He heard a guy voice next to her snoring, heard her closing a door and then growled: “I hope for you that it’s an earth ending situation.”

He inhaled and said: “It kind of is, have you any idea where Ianto is? I need to see him. It’s urgent.”

“Yeah, he’s at Pennyroyal. Some kind of date I think, so you better not ruin it for something stupid.”

Yes, finally something he could work with. “Thank you, Gwen. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hung up, got into the SUV and drove to Pennyroyal. Thank god that it was a place he knew. He parked the car.

It wasn’t until he entered the club that he asked himself what the hell his actual plan was, now that he was there. He was so occupied to find out where Ianto went, that he hadn’t thought about what he would do once he was there. The club was filled with dancing people, knowing Ianto well enough, he knew he wouldn’t find him anywhere near the dance floor.

“Got stood up mate?” a handsome bartender asked Ianto. He clearly didn’t mind that there was nobody buying this handsome lad a drink. Maybe he could cheer him up, because it looked like he could use some cheering up.

Ianto looked up from his beer, he didn’t know what to say. “It’s complicated” he took another sip of his beer.

“Wanna tell me, handsome?” the bartender winked. Ianto was speechless, he could either say he was not interested or flirt back. Normally guys didn’t flirt with him, he didn’t know how to feel. This guy didn’t look at all like Jack, he didn’t know whether this was good or bad. The guy had dark hair, gelled back and was wearing a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, which was probably his work uniform. Definitely something else than a coat and suspenders.

“I would, but I think I’m terrible company at the moment to be honest.” But then he made up his mind that he came here tonight because he wanted to get Jack out of his mind. And he had waited long enough to know that he was not going to show up out of thin air to tell him that he wanted to take things to the next level. He should’ve known he wouldn’t come.

“I don’t mind, spill the beans. My name’s Daniel by the way.” He said holding out his hand to shake over the bar, Ianto took it while introducing himself.

“So now that we know each other’s name let’s get on with it” Daniel said gesturing towards Ianto to start telling.

“There’s this person at my job, he’s handsome and good looking-“

“Let me guess, straight?” interrupted the boy on the other side of the bar. Ianto noticed that he had deep brown eyes. Ianto couldn’t help but laugh: “No, actually he’s pretty much into anyone.”

“Player, huh. Got plenty of them out there, better stay away if I were you.”

“If you met him you’d know that wouldn’t be possible.” Ianto said with a sad smile, emptying his glass. Without hesitation the bartender took the glass and said: “This one’s on me”. Ianto replied with a quiet “thanks”. He wasn’t sure if it was still out of interest or rather out of pity but he didn’t dare ask.

“Seems like you got it bad, am I right?” Daniel asked, handing the pint over to Ianto, who at first wanted to deny, tell him that he had no feelings whatsoever but maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because he was finally able to talk about it without being judged, Ianto nodded truthfully. He didn’t know this guy, he could tell him everything. It wouldn’t mean anything. Well, maybe he shouldn’t tell that his love interest couldn’t die and that they went out hunting aliens for a living.

“He’s so different from all the guys – and girls for that matter – that I’ve ever met. He’s special, in more than one way. And he makes me feel _good_.” Ianto took another gulp and added: “Plus he’s very good in bed.”

“Is he your first?” Daniel asked curiously. “No I dated plenty women before.” Maybe Ianto was a bit over-compensating, he was never much of a ‘dating guy’. He liked established relationships.

“But is he the first guy your interested in?” Daniel asked. Ianto didn’t know why it mattered, but nodded once again. “Like I said he’s different. I never felt attracted the way I feel attracted to him.” Ianto didn’t know why he just said that. It sounded very lame. Daniel looked at him and this time Ianto was sure that it was compassion he saw in the other’s eyes. He took another drink to make him feel better.

“I wish I could tell you something different, but we’ve all been there and I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

“You could start by pouring me another drink” Ianto said dryly after finishing his glass. The other guy chuckled and filled it. “I don’t know if it’s smart but right now I feel too bad for you to even argue.”

“Lucky me” Ianto did feel a bit better after having talked about it. Daniel was a nice guy.

“So my shift is almost over, do you mind if I replace that date of yours?” Ianto choked and spitted out most of the beer that was in his mouth. Daniel looked at him with big eyes filled with expectations and for the billionth time that night Ianto was speechless.


	2. “Would you believe me if I said I needed a drink?”

Jack looked around the bar and he saw him chatting with a handsome stranger in a black t-shirt with v collar and tight skinny jeans. He wanted to walk over to the pair and rip the head of this man’s head. Which probably wasn’t the best idea, it would be a hell of a blood bad and he didn’t think Ianto would forgive him for ruin his date.

Jack felt awful and hurt. He hadn’t felt this way in a very long time.

Maybe he felt so because he always thought that he, the one and only captain Jack Harkness, was the only man Ianto was interested in. he always thought that he was special to him. He always thought that he unlocked something in the younger boy. Now he just felt like a sex toy. Was did how all the people he flirted and ended in bed with felt? 

Seeing Ianto enjoying himself with another bloke just made him realize that maybe he didn’t know Ianto Jones that good. For all he knew he could be going on dates every night when he wasn’t with Jack himself. 

_ No,  _ Jack thought, _Ianto would’ve told me. Like he did tonight._

_ But maybe he didn’t because you never asked. _

This made Jack’s heart sting a little.

Maybe Ianto didn’t see the problem in him dating other people while he thought that maybe Jack did the same. All the flirting didn’t convince him otherwise. 

For almost a minute Jack wondered whether it was best to leave and let Ianto enjoy the rest of his evening, even though that feeling made him sick, or to go up there and kiss Ianto into oblivion. But maybe a kiss wouldn’t fix it. He deserved better than a kiss. He deserved a talk about feelings. As scary as that sounded, he knew it had to be done.

He gathered up all his courage and went over to the bar where the two sat talking. Way too close to each other in Jack’s opinion. Hands almost touching. Jack didn’t know whether he was imagining it but he could’ve swore the tall dude moved a little closer as if to kiss his Ianto. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Hey Ianto, what a coincidence to see you here.” Jack said, faking a laugh settling himself between the two of them. Ianto looked up shocked to say the least. “Jack, how- what are you doing here?” he asked, looking up and down as if to check it was really true and that Captain Jack Harkness was really there.

“Ah, you’re the famous Jack” Daniel said, checking him out. Jack could make a comment about it, but thought it was maybe not the right time. “Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?” he asked his tone cold. Ianto’s mouth was still open, he just couldn’t believe that Jack was actually there. Was it really a coincidence or had he called Gwen and had she told him where to find him?

“I’m Daniel Coin, nice to meet you.” Daniel didn’t sound like it was nice to meet Jack at all. He looked at Ianto and knew at once that their date wasn’t going to end where he’d hoped it would end. There was a long silence. 

“Maybe I, uh, should leave you guys to it. It was really nice to meet you, Ianto. Maybe we can have another drink sometime, here’s my number and you’ll find me here, too. If you, you know, want to talk a bit more.” He gave Ianto his number, written on a card and Jack couldn’t help but wonder whether he had multiple of those in his pants. “Yeah, nice to meet you. I, um, I’ll call you.” Ianto said a little awkward. Daniel got up, waved, said something to the lady behind the bar and left, glancing one more time at Ianto and Jack.

Jack didn’t hesitate and took the now empty place facing Ianto, his leg slightly touched Ianto’s leg. 

“He seemed nice” Jack said, still sounding rather cold. “He is.” Ianto replied, bringing his glass to his lips to take a big gulp of alcohol. He felt like he probably needed something stronger than beer.

“Nice hair, pretty eyes, good body…” Jack said, staring at the door where through Daniel had left. _“Yet he isn’t you”_ Ianto thought, he didn’t say it out loud. Instead he asked something he wondered from the second Jack showed up out of nowhere: “What are you doing here, Jack?”

“Would you believe me if I said I needed a drink?” Ianto shook his head. Jack sighed.

“I called Gwen, she said you were here.”

Silence. 

Ianto looked eagerly for the rest but instead of continuing Jack ordered a whiskey. When he got it he first took a sip before sighing again. “I just wanted to check up on you, make sure the person you were going out with wasn’t you know evil or something.” 

“Is that the reason you’re here? Because you wanted to check whether my date was better than my ex?”

Suddenly a flash back from a couple of months ago flashed before Jack’s eyes. He could still feel the betrayal, but also the hurt. He knew Ianto’s love for Lisa was real, he knew that he was still hurting from everything that happened then and there. He also thought about the kiss that had happened not long after. The kiss that started, well, everything.

“You’re here because you don’t trust my ability to date proper people?” Ianto was confused now. He never even thought about that possibility.

“That and…” Why couldn’t he just man up and tell Ianto that he felt jealous? That it didn’t feel right that he was on a date with someone else, that it was them two who were supposed to be on a date. “And?” Ianto asked impatiently. 

When there wasn’t an answer, Ianto said: “You shouldn’t be worried about the evil date thing because honestly there was never a date. I called to cancel on him.”

This confused Jack: “But that guy, Daniel, where does he fit in if he wasn’t your date?” 

“He was the bartender, I guess he thought I looked very lonely and joined me.” Ianto shrugged. “Better than sitting alone, knowing you wouldn’t turn up anyway.”

“But I did” Jack said. “And not because I don’t trust your likings in people but because I, God this is hard…”

He took one of Ianto’s hands and with the other he lifted the younger man’s head to look him in the eyes. “I didn’t like it you were out on a date. Look Ianto, I know I haven’t been clear about what we were, relationships are hard for me but with you, I want to try.” 

“What?!” Ianto was shellshocked. “Are you saying you actually want to be in a relationship with me?” 

“I honestly thought we already were, but then you went out on a date which made me question whether I did something wrong. I know now that I wasn’t clear enough. There’s only you, Ianto. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. and I know I flirt a lot, and I’ll try to do it less, but even so you’re my only partner.”

Ianto still couldn’t quite breathe. He was sure he was dreaming. He must be dreaming because this wasn’t at all realistic. 

“Ianto, are you okay?” Jack asked after a couple of minutes. He expected the younger man to say anything yet nothing had come out so far. He wasn’t sure whether that was good or bad. 

Ianto shook his head, to get all the info sorted, it didn’t help. It was all still very bewildering. Jack had almost confessed his love for him. 

“Let me recapture,” Ianto said finally, “You, Captain Jack Harkness, want to be in a relationship with me, Ianto Jones? The most ordinary guy on the planet basically”

Jack chuckled: “I wouldn’t call someone who works almost 24/7 catching aliens ‘ordinary’.”

“You know what I mean, besides it’s hardly ever me who catches the alien.” Jack opened his mouth to say something but Ianto continued: “look Jack it’s very flattering but are you sure? Wouldn’t you think it’s rather boring being tied to one person? I don’t want to push you into anything.” 

Jack took Ianto’s other hand, too. “You didn’t push me into anything. I want this. I want us. I want an ordinary, _boring_ relationship. Well, about the boring part maybe not so but I’ve got quite a few ideas to spice things up even more, if you know what I mean. Still, we have been messing around for some time now and boring is definitely not a word that springs to mind when I think about us.” He licked his lips. “And honestly, if there’s anything I could really use it’s some normality. A rock. Something to calm me down after yet another stressful day. I’ve been on earth quite a while, yet I never really settled down out of fear, but with you it’s different Iant-”

Ianto couldn’t stop himself any longer, he silenced Jack with his lips. He threw his hands around Jack’s neck and leaned in to kiss him even more passionately. It was the perfect mixture between sweet and hot. Exactly what Jack wanted them to be. Exactly how he knew they would be. Now it was official, they were in a real, normal and not at all boring committed relationship.


End file.
